Sensors are used in myriad applications and may be employed to collect any one of numerous types of data. Some sensors are used in determining pressure differentials, for example, between a reference pressure and a measured pressure or between two measured pressures. Typically, these pressure sensors include an integrated chip having circuitry printed thereon and/or sensing or other components mounted thereto. In some sensor configurations, the chip is disposed within a hard case that is configured to protect the sensing components and dissipate heat produced by the circuitry during a chip operation. In other sensor configurations, the chip also includes a plurality of bond wires that are used to couple the die to a circuit board. The bond wires typically extend from the chip and out of the case.
Although the aforementioned sensor configurations generally operate well in most applications, they may suffer from certain drawbacks in other applications. For instance, in a medical device context, components used in implantable medical devices are preferably extremely small in order to reduce discomfort that may be experienced by an implant patient. However, conventional sensors having cases, such as those described above, may have a relatively high elevation and/or large footprint geometry, thereby needlessly occupying space that could be eliminated from the implantable medical device. In another example, the aforementioned chips may be relatively expensive to manufacture. As a result, relatively inexpensive components may not incorporate sensor chip technology, or alternatively, if the chip is incorporated, the cost of the component is increased.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an integrated chip package that is relatively small compared to conventional integrated chip packages. In addition, it is desirable to have a method for making the integrated component that is relatively simple to manufacture and inexpensive. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.